The Chronicles Of Midnight-Dawn Of Midnight
by MidnightKitty13
Summary: An AU (Alternate Universe) where Spyro has another companion to help him on his adventures to save the Guardians and defect the Terror Of The Skies, Cynder.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:** **Hatching**

 **MidnightKitty13: Hiiiiiiii! So, I'm new here and I want to improve my writing. This is NOT my first book that I have written, but it is my very first fanfic. I do NOT care if you insult my story, as for I'll just flat out ignore it. If you criticize my story I'll try to improve it. I'll also answer questions about the story. 'Kay?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the legend of spyro or its characters. I only own my OCs.**

The twin moons where high in the sky, bathing the sleeping land below it in a soft, light glow. A streak of purple light flashed across the sky, temporarily turning the sky violet. Two cloaked figures stood at the mouth of a hidden cave.

" Beautiful, isn't it? We would of never gotten something like this at home…" The voice was female, soft as an autumn breeze.

The other figure nodded.

The female wore a dark green cloak, dark as the leaves in the night. The other figure wore a shadow black cloak. You could see the faint traces of cat ears on top of the head of the female's company.

The other figure took out a pen and paper, showing human hands.

'It is. I hate this place! I'm mute here. Can we go _now?!_ ' It wrote.

"Shadow! We have a job! We cannot go yet!" The female snapped.

The cat, human cloaked figure, Shadow, did a huff of annoyance. Shadow took of the hood of the cloak showing that she was female too.

She had jet black hair and cat ears. Two bright green orbs served as her eyes. With rose pink lips and a nice tan, she looked gorgeous, well her face at least.

Shadow walked into the damp, cold, hidden cave. She walked down the long, dark, damp tunnel, soon emerging out into a bright, shining, sparkling cave. It was filled with gems, rubies, sapphires, diamonds, crystals, topazes, amethysts, turquoises, emeralds, lapis lazulis, jades, opals, moonstones, agates, tourmalines, pyrite, peridots, tanzanites, quartz, and onyxes.

In the middle of the room there is a gem like no other, it's midnight blue with splotches of silver and gold. The silver splashes had white in the middle and the gold had an outline of black. The stone was smooth and covering it on a side was a clear, yellow glass like substance.

Shadow gave one last sweep of the room before leaving.

The midnight stone started to rock back and forth, breaking the rest of the yellow glass on it. When cracks appeared on the egg, for that is what it was, an eclipse started. When the eclipse was close to the climax a hatchling dragon emerged. The hatchling took a piece off of its eggshell. The piece of eggshell was shaped like a diamond. She, the hatchling dragon was clearly a female, put the eggshell piece in her mouth and stumbled into the tunnel, which seemed more dark.

She got out of the cave and sat on her haunches, the eggshell now in her paws. She watch the climax of the eclipse, smiling slightly.

Shadow looked to her companion, smiled,then looked down and saw the dragon.

She wrote, 'WTF! The dragon hatches when I leave?! Seriously?! What the hell!'

The cloaked female looked at what Shadow wrote and laughed.

"The hatchling has a good ideas already. She knows that you're annoying." She laughed again.

The hatchling was midnight blue, with silver underside and wings. She had ivory horns, tail blade and claws. On the end of the wings the were a spike. She had four horns, the horns looked like Malefor's horns. She had a scythe as a tail blade.

"Hello there. I'm… Mel. That over there is Shade." She smirked at Shadow's reaction to being called shade.

Mel took the diamond shaped eggshell from the hatchling and made a necklace out of it, then she put it on the dragon's neck.

"There! Now you don't have to hold it."

"Midnight," the hatchling said and pointed to herself, "Me, Midnight."

 **Kitty13 : Sooo, how was the beginning of my story? Was it awesome or awful? Hope you like it! Oh, just so you know, I finish all of my stories. I also procrastinate a lot, so don't expect a permanent update schedule. 'Kay?**

 **Shadow (writing): Don't bore the readers with your endless babble.**

 **Kitty13: Wait… What? How did you… This is for authors notes?**

 **Mel: Revenge is sweet!**

 **Shadow (writing): Noooo, IT ISN'T!**

 **Mel: For you maybe, not for me.**

 **Kitty13: Me only?**

 **Mel: Well, bye readers!**

 **Shadow waves bye.**

 **Kitty13: Ummm… Bye? See you later?**

 **Midnight waves bye and smiles.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:** **Taste Testing**

 **Kitty13: Sooo, for all you people reading this story, thank** **Alvis17** **cause without that person favoriting this story I wouldn't write another chapter so fast.**

 **Midnight waves hi.**

 **Kitty13: Can you only wave?!**

 **Midnight shakes her head.**

 **Kitty13: Let me rephrase that. Can you talk?**

 **Midnight nods.**

 **Kitty13 sighs: Other than Midnight and me.**

 **Midnight nods.**

 **Kitty13: Really? What words?**

 **Midnight:*in super cute baby dragon voice* MidnightKitty13 worst.**

 **Kitty13:Awww… wait a minute. Did you just say I'm the worst?!**

 **Midnight nods and gives innocent face.**

 **Kitty13(glaring at Mel and Shade)** **Disclaimer:** **I own nothing from the Legend of Spyro, 'cause if I did, Midnight would TOTALLY be a part of it. I only own my OCs.**

 **A WEEK LATER**

Midnight was bored and hungry. Mainly hungry. There is a river in front of the cave so fresh water every day. Mel and 'Shade' left after they discovered she could read minds.

Midnight took a diamond from the ground and pasted it back and forth.

Suddenly she bite the diamond, in an attempt to eat it. For her efforts, she got a lot of broken teeth. She wandered outside to the river.

Flashes of silver in the water caught the dragoness' eye.

"Pretty!"

Midnight pounced on the wiggling silverfish, took it out of the river, and took a big bite out of it.

After finishing the fish she greedly drank some water. Sat up and was bored once again. She looked around hoping to find something interesting.

Rocks, pebbles, the cave and the river were all Midnight saw. A bright green thing appeared at the corner of her eye. Whipping her head around she saw a field of grass, and further she a forest.

She tried to run, but ended up rolling down the hill, a mouthful of grass and pebbles. The hatchling quickly spat the grass and tiny rocks out, discovering for the first time that they tasted disgusting.

She played in the field chasing butterflies and leaves, and well, everything that moved.

When the sun was setting, the baby dragoness curled up into a ball and sleep peacefully, holding her necklace like a child holding their favorite teddy bear.

 **Me: Short chapter, very short chapter. Sorry people, but I only have around 30 min on weekdays to work on my fanfics. Bye! Have a good life!**

 **Midnight: Bubye!**

 **Me: Midnightyouresooooocute*fangirling***


End file.
